Eurohunk
by Rosel
Summary: Enzo joins Bonnie, Damon, and Alaric on their summer Eurotrip.
1. You're Invited

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N: So I decided to start yet another Bonenzo fic. What? I've been so hopelessly Bonenzo obsessed lately. So this is an idea I had for quite a while. I always wondered how different things would be if Enzo accompanied them on their little Eurotrip. So this is me exploring that idea.**

Enzo walked into the bar surprised to see the sight of Alaric and Damon drinking with Bonnie sitting by Damon. That was a sight he never thought he'd see. The last time he saw Damon and Bonnie in the same room they weren't exactly drinking buddies. He supposed that changed with being stuck in a prison world together. He knew from experience that being stuck with Damon in a prison could change a person. He of course could not dwell on thoughts about his time with Damon as his cell mate or the time Damon left him to die in a firey cage.

Then he flopped on the opposite side of Bonnie. She looked up at him not really happy to see him but then she never really was.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"I invited him." Damon said.

Bonnie huffed and asked, "Why?"

"Because I am great company." Enzo said giving her a dramatic smile.

Then he turned to Damon and asked, "So what's the big Emergency?"

"Well, I don't suppose you didn't hear about the castrophe of a Wedding." Damon said.

"I heard a little about it." Enzo said.

"From Lily?"Bonnie asked pointedly with hands folded in front of her chest.

"No. Caroline told me, actually."Enzo said.

"Right." Bonnie said as she took more of her drink just staring at the glass.

"I haven't talk to her since she told me about the massacre. So is Elena..?"

Bonnie got up.

"What do you care? You brought Lily that music. Lily made a deal with Kai and Kai...destroyed everything."

"Is he...?"

"He is dead Damon killed him but not before Kai cast a spell on me and Elena where we're linked. Elena will come back once I die."

Enzo's eyes widened at that and he looked between both of them.

"What?" He asked not quite believing it.

"Yep. So I won't see Elena again in about sixty years give or take. You know assuming accidents or freak illnesses don't accure." Damon said

"Thanks for that." Bonnie said.

"Why are you here?"Enzo asked.

Bonnie didn't get a chance to speak up when Damon said, "Please, I am not going to kill her. Geesh. That really hurts you think so little of me. So anyway we need to get out of here, Alaric needs a bit a change of venue so I figured we go to Europe to see the sights, sample lots and lots of alcohol. So what do you say? Want to join us?"

"What?" Both Bonnie and Enzo asked the same time.

Then they looked at eachother. Bonnie had that firey angry look in her eyes.

"Come on Bon-Bon. The more the merrier." Damon said.

Bonnie was not convinced.

"So what do you say? Want to come?"

Damon asked he was acting all casual about it but Enzo felt like there had to be a reason why he was asking him. Sure they were friends but ever since Damon has been back from the prison world they hardly talked.

He had a feeling if he asked him right now he wasn't going to be completely honest with him not in front of Bonnie anyway. He looked at Bonnie she was looking at him with those firey eyes of hers. She seemed to be just waiting for him to say no.

Why would he say yes anyway? Spending a summer traveling with two grievig men and a judging witch who would probally busy herself trying to make sure they stayed out of trouble didn't exactly sound like a fun time.

It wasn't like he owed them anything but then he looked at Bonnie and he realized he did owe her. She did bring him back to life. He tried to pay her back by trying to get her and Damon back from the prison world but then he failed at that and got so pathetically derailed in that. So yeah, he did owe her. That debt wasn't paid. And how long was Damon going to last without killing her? She was the thing that was standing between Damon and his epic love. He knew how dangerous Damon could be. She was a sitting duck and they all idiotically were kidding themselves if they thought they could have a fun uneventful summer without Damon snapping or something happening.

He then said, "Sure. Why the hell not?"

"Awesome! Now it's a party." Damon said.

Bonnie huffed angerily, "Fine whatever. Just don't get in my way and I won't get in yours. Got it."

"Got it." Enzo said.

Enzo watched Bonnie as got infuriated. He had a feeling she planned on being this angry at him for quite a while. So this should be fun.

 **A/N2: Sorry it's so short. I just felt like it should end here. So the concept of the story is established.**


	2. The Ruiner

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N: Thanks to all of those who Alerted and Reviewed it means so much to me! So I am excited about this fic. I hope it's going to be a lot to fun! It also will have some good deep and serious stuff to deal with. Those of you who are hoping for them to get to Paris, no worries they will get there eventually. If anyone has any suggestions of places they should go in Europe please let me know.**

Bonnie ranted to Caroline about Enzo as she packed her bag.

"I mean can you believe the audicity he has just to tag along with us? I mean Damon and Alaric are grieving and he is just such a ruiner."

Bonnie went through the scattered clothes on her bed throwing them in her bag.

"Well, isn't he Damons friend too? I'm guessing Damon wants all of his friends around him right now." Caroline said.

Bonnie looked at Caroline weary and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot Enzo was your friend too."

"It's OK Bon, I know he's no Angel. And well either is Damon and you too came out of the prison world sudden BFF's." Caroline said.

Bonnie sighed.

"Are you mad at me for that?" Bonnie asked as she stopped and looked at Caroline seriuosly.

"No, but you know I am not Damon's number one fan. It took me a long time to accept him with Elena and when I finally did Elena...she's gone now and now your going on a trip with Damon grieving not being able to see her until you die. So naturally I am a little worried and now that there is one more person joining you I am a little less worried."

Bonnie gaped at her friend surprised and said, "Let me get this strait your actually happy that Enzo is coming. I mean, he was the same guy that came in town with Damon causing all sorts of trouble."

"Come on Damon caused plenty of trouble all on his own he never needed anyones help with that." Caroline pointed out.

"But still Enzo won't help." Bonnie complained.

"I think you'd be surprised. There's more to him then the 'ruiner' you know him to be." Caroline said.

"Maybe but I'm still not looking forward to it." Bonnie said as she threw one of her shirts in her suit case frustrated.

"Can you do me favor?" Caroline asked.

"What?" Bonnie asked apprehensive.

"Have fun. Don't be so wrapped up in trying to help Damon and Alaric that you forget to have fun yourself." Caroline said.

Bonnie looked at her friend for a moment and said, "Of course I will. I promised myself when I got my second or is it third chance at life I would live it to the fullest. And then Elena had to tragically be gone and that is partially my fault."

"That is not your fault Bonnie Bennett. It is all on Kai. Elena wouldn't want you to get lost in feeling guilty. She would want you to live your life to the fullest. She would want you to enjoy yourself and have fun." Caroline told her.

"And I will try to. It's Euruope there's bound to be some fun to be had there, right." Bonnie said trying sound light and fun herself.

Then Bonnie picked up her journal and put it in her bag.

"Yep, that's the spirit, maybe you'll meet a hot and sexy Eurohunk there." Caroline teased.

Bonnie smiled, "Maybe I will."

Enzo was packing while Damon barged in.

"You know most people knock." Enzo complained.

"Please, you know I'm not most people." Damon said.

"Oh believe me, I know." Enzo said as he continued to fold his clothes neatly into his suitcase.

"So, I thought I would just drop by and..."

"And tell me the real reason why you invited me to your little Eurotrip." Enzo finished for him.

"You just get me." Damon said overdramatic.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out that you need me there to make sure you don't kill your new bestie." Enzo said a little bitterly.

Damon examined him thoroughly and then he asked a little suspicous, "And you're fine with that?"

"Yep. Why wouldn't I be?"Enzo asked.

"I don't know maybe you're jealous that me and Bon-Bon came out of the prison world as well... as ...best friends." Damon said.

"Oh yeah, I am so upset that you replaced me as your best pal you got close to in a prison and then leave for dead so you can be happy." Enzo sarcastically said.

"That hasn't happened with Bonnie." Damon defended himself.

"Not yet but with this whole Sleeping Curse thing it is only a matter of time. That is why you invited me right?" Enzo asked.

"We already established that but why are you so quickly agreeing to it?" Damon asked suspicous.

"Bonnie saved my life. She could have let me fall into the Abysse but she didn't. She brought me back to life. I owe her." Enzo said.

"So your just returning the favor?" Damon asked.

"Yep. Exactly. She foolishly believes that she is safe with you and that you would actually choose her safety over the surety of your own happiness. I know better. I figured it out. I figured out the reason why you left me in that firery cage. If you risked your life to save mine then you would risk the chance to be reunited with Katherine. So you left me there to die to ensure your own happiness. The same will be true with Bonnie but I will be there to make sure she doesn't have to go through that. Don't you worry about that. I am actually a man of my word." Enzo said filled emotional sincerity and a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Damon stared at Enzo with pain and disappointment in his eyes and then he burried it and a little too upbeat said, "Great. Fantastic. So I'll meet you at the airport then."

"I'll see you there." Enzo said as he continued to miticulously pack his things.

Bonnie arrived at the airport actually a little excited. She never traveled out of the country before and here she was ready to travel across Europe. They were actually traveling First Class which sounded fun it self. When they got there she was bound to have some entertaining adventures as she helped two friends grieve.

She saw Damon, Alaric, and unfortunately there was Enzo right there talking to them. Enzo was a part of the trip she was not looking forward to. She was still pissed about Enzo insisting she give Lily that music which led for Lily to attack didn't know if she could fix things if that didn't happen but the thought fueled her with anger towards Enzo.

As they got on board and Bonnie matched her ticket with her seat she was abhored at the placement of her seat.

"What's the matter Bon-Bon? You told me you wanted a window seat." Damon said.

"I'm not sitting by the likes of him!" Bonnie said in a demanding voice pointing to Enzo.

"I'm not too thrilled about it either love."Enzo said.

"Don't call me love." Bonnie said with a scowl on her face.

Then Damon said, "Sorry Bon-Bon. It's a logistics thing. Alaric needs the aisle seat in case he has to hurl from the amounts of alcohol he will no doubt consume and I need to sit by Alaric in case he needs my asisstance."

"I could help Alaric."

Then Alaric spoke up and said, "No thanks Bonnie I don't want you to see that."

"Don't worry Bon-Bon. It is just one flight. I am sure you can handle one flight without killing each other." Damon said.

"Relax. Bonnie I won't bite. Too many witnesses." Enzo said with a smirk.

Bonnie glared at him.

Then she slunk into her chair and said, "Don't talk to me."

"Like I would want to anyway." Enzo said.

Bonnie got out head phones she woud drown Enzo out by watching a movie. Bonnie was just grateful they were in first class so the seats were bigger and they weren't cramped having to sit too close by him. She could do this. Maybe this flight and this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. She would not let Enzo ruin this for her. Bonnie adjusted herself and let herself sink into the movie. For while it worked.

Then Enzo started to hum and hit his hand on his chair. He kept on tapping his fingers incesantly. Bonnie was just going to ignore him and focus on her movie. It was a classic after all she could always get lost in watching Pride and Prejudice.

Then his fingers started to pound on his chair loudly. She then took off her head phones and turned to him and asked, "Do you mind?"

He took off his headphones moving them slightly off his ears and said, "I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to you."

"You're not but you still found a way to annoy me."

"Call it a gift." Enzo said.

"Stop it!" Bonnie said.

Then Damon said, "Bon-Bon keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep."

Bonnie glared at both of them exasperated.

"Just stop it OK." Bonnie said to Enzo.

"Stop what exactly? How did I bother your oh so delicate sensibilities?" Enzo asked with that never leaving smirk on his face.

"You were hitting your chair." Bonnie said.

"So a guy can't even enjoy music in peace without causing a racus with you."

"Oh, you and your music I swear."

"What's wrong with my music?"

Bonnie looked at the screen with sweaty guys with long hair banging their heads back and forth.

"That's not music." Bonnie said.

"Just because you don't have good taste in anything doesn't mean you should take it out on me."

"Uh. I have great tastse." Bonnie defended herself.

"You keep on telling yourself that love."

"Stop calling me love." Bonnie said annoyed.

"Why does that bother you so much?"

"It is just annoying, like you." Bonnie said.

"OK, sure keep telling yourself that." Enzo said.

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you want!" Bonnie said as she pratically slammed her head phones on, she turned up the volume to try to drown out the sound of his voice.

That time it actually worked. Well, it worked until the Movie was over. Then there he was in all of his irritating ruiner glory. He was just sitting there waiting to ruin things for her she just knew it.

"Is there is a problem, love?"

Bonnie slouched her shoulders and looked at him tilting her head and said, "You are going to be a problem for me. I just know it."

"Yes, well, whatever problem I cause for you is misicule compared to the actual really big problem you actually have."

"What are you talking about?"Bonnie asked as she scowled at him.

Enzo tilted his head pointing to a sleeping Damon.

"He wants you dead."

"He doesn't."Bonnie said confidently.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Bonnie said.

"You are the one thing keeping him from his epic love. How can you sit here and think me being here annoying you can be your biggest problem when he is probally fantacizng about the ways he could do it without getting caught."

Bonnie shook her head and said, "You don't know what your talking about."

"I think I do. I am an expert on the topic of how Damon treats his friends. Sure you have become friends, you shared talks and good times and you even risked your own life to make sure he was means nothing. He will discard you the first chance he gets. The same way he discarded me and left me for dead in that firey prison."

"It's not the same." Bonnie protested.

"It is exactly the same! The sooner you realize it the better off you will be. The easier you will make my job." Enzo said.

"Your job?"Bonnie asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, my job. Do you think I am here for him? I am here for you. You are not safe with him. He knows it and I know it and deep down if you are smart you know it too. I am here to make sure he doesn't kill you."

Bonnie's breath hitched and she looked at Damon's sleeping form reflective and then she asked, "He asked you to do that?"

"He didn't have to. I knew why he invited me, it was rather obvious. I am not doing this for him. I am doing this for you." He said staring her straight in her eyes.

Her voice pratically cracked while she asked, "What?"

"Back when I was a ghost haunting you, annoying you into helping me to bring me back to life you had a chance to be rid of me. All you had to do was let go and I would have fallen in that unknown abysse but you didn't. You saved me. You brought me back to life."

"I brought everyone back." Bonnie shrugged.

"I know but you brought me back. I got my chance to live again and it is because of you. I owe you one and I can't pay you back if he bloody kills you now can I?"Enzo said.

Bonnie stared at him speechless not at all expecting that. She had no idea what to say to that or what to do about the situation. She wanted to contiue to deny him some more and tell him she didn't need him and tell him he did not owe her a thing but how could she? What could she possibly say to him to convince him that she didn't need him? She had no idea. So she said nothing and just turned away from him and went to look out the window.

Maybe she could prove to him that she did not need him at all. That is what she would do she would simply prove him wrong once they landed in Italy. She was not going to let this ruin her trip. Damon and Alaric were grieving and she would be there for them and help them through it and she would also enjoy the sights that Florence, Italy had to offer. This trip was going to be great and she would not let the Ruiner get in her way.

 **A/N2: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Their first stop will be Florence, Italy so Ciao!**


	3. Buona Fortuna

**_Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD_**

 ** _A/N: Sorry it has been a while since I updated any of my Bonenzo fics. It's been a busy summer for me. Thanks to all of those who alerted and reviewed. There is Italian spoken in here and the brackets there's the translation. I hope you enjoy this._**

 _Dear Elena,_

 _So here I am, just as I promised. I told you I would keep a journal so you could get all of the details of my wonderful life. It took me a while to actually find a moment to just sit and reflect and write. I never have been a big journal writer before. I guess I never really had a desire to bare my soul to paper. So here I am in Italy. I know Italy! Remember when we joked about us just leaving the crazy life in Mystic Falls and retreating to Italy where you could meet even more Salvatore's and we would forget about all of the crazy drama and just get lost the romance of the country. And now I am here. I finally made it and you are not here instead I am here with Damon and Alaric trying to be there for them and help them through this grieving process. Leaving the country could be a good way to do that right? We are going to explore Europe. Alaric and Damon are really excited about exploring all of the diverse amounts of Alcohol. Hopefully I can get them to do some sightseeing and get them out of their heads a bit. I know it is going to be a grueling task but someone's got to do it. Lucky me._

"What are you writing?"

Bonnie quickly slammed shut her journal and said, "That's none of your business."

She got up from the nice spot she found under the tree.

"Just curious love." Enzo said like she was unwarrantly attacking him or something.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I fancied myself a walk unless your majesty here has a problem with that."

"Do what you want, Enzo, just do it away from me."

"I will, if you answer me one question." Enzo said calmly.

"Fine. What is it?"

"What is this sudden impassioned hatred you suddenly feel for me?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows and asked, "Sudden?"

"Come on, I know we were never friends but you didn't carry this vile grudge against me." Enzo said walking towards her with his hands behind his back.

Bonnie let her eyes shoot daggers at him.

"Really?! You have no idea why I would hold a grudge?" Bonnie stood up clenching her fists.

Enzo nodded his head.

"You got to be kidding me. You just haaaaad to give your precious Lily that music. You had the audacity to call me a monster for not giving her that comfort and so I went down and gave it to her and she attacked me and Kai escaped and everything that could go wrong that day did!"

Enzo gawked at her for quite a while before speaking, "You blame me for what happened? I had nothing to do with any with that."

"You had something to do with Lily and she brought Kai back!"

"Really? You have something to do with Damon, that doesn't make you responsible for any of the bad stuff he does while you are friends." Enzo said.

Bonnie shook her head, "Lily is the enemy. She brought Kai back, he destroyed everything and even though he is dead what he did will follow me around for the rest of my life. I will never see my best friend again. She is gone. I will never get to talk to her ever again."

"And you blame me for that?" Enzo asked unbelieving.

"Yeah, I do."

"No, you don't. You know that's a stretch. You don't blame me at all. You are simply projecting. You blame yourself, which is ridiculous as well."

"Don't tell me how I feel!"

"Bonnie stop it, with the displaced blame and unnecessary guilt. Aren't you here to have fun? Or did you come here to follow Damon around with spare bottles of bourbon?"

"I didn't. It's not any of your business but I have plans to go sightseeing."

"Oh are you going to pull Damon and Alaric away from their numerous amounts of the best alcohol they have going?"

"No. I'm giving them a few days to wallow and then I'll pull them out and make them see the sights."

"So you're going sightseeing by yourself?"

"Why not?"

"How about I join you?"

"That ruins the whole you staying away from me and not bothering me plan."

"How about we just ride together and then go our separate ways?"

"Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"You are taking the car. I don't fancy myself being stuck here with sad and sadder over there."

"Have some respect they both just lost the loves of their lives." Bonnie said lecturing him.

"Me being here isn't going to help them, besides you said yourself you were hoping to let them wallow for a couple of days while you see the sights, I want to do the same."

Bonnie gazed at him for a while considering her options. She then sighed in resignation and said, "Fine, whatever, but as soon as we arrive in Florence we are going our separate ways. Got it?"

"I got it and I'm driving."

"No. I'm driving."

"No, I am driving since I doubt you ever drove on the left side of the road." Enzo stated.

"I can figure it out." Bonnie argued.

"Lets stay on the safe side."

"Pffft. With you?"

"Yes, with me, I know maybe lately you like to live your life on the edge with spending so much time with the guy who most likely wishes your dead, maybe the danger gives you a thrill, I don't know, but come on just let me drive so we can get on with this."

"Fine."

"Good."

Bonnie and Enzo arrived in Florence. They were walking along a bridge with locks on the railing. Bonnie turned to Enzo starting to walk backwards and said, "Weren't we going our separate ways?"

"We are going in a similar direction all of the major tourist stuff is that way. The fact that we are going in the same direction is purely coincidence." Enzo said with a bit of hop to his step.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way. "

"Was I in your way? I am walking behind you. Maybe you're in my way. " Enzo said as he walked with his hands in his pockets snickering.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Then some kids were running causing Enzo and Bonnie to bump into each other, they landed against the bridge railing. Enzo leaned into Bonnie for a moment lingering a bit. Bonnie pushed him off of her.

Then he said, "Sorry love."

"What did I say about…"

Then an elderly Italian man said, "Bravo! Quel ponte è buona fortuna per le coppie che si amano.

[Baravo! That bridge is good luck for couples who are in love.]

Then Bonnie said, "Sorry mi no parlo Italiano."

Enzo chuckled and then said, "He said falling on the bridge is good luck."

Bonnie turned to Enzo surprised and asked, "You speak Italian?"

"Of course, I always wanted to travel to Italy some day. I knew an Italian man in my youth who had a big effect on me."

Then he turned to the elderly man and asked, "Mi scusi Signor, perche' e' buona fortuna?"

[Excuse me Sir. Why is it good luck?]

"Il ponte di amore eterno la leggenda dice chi sbloccare la serratura avra' un amore che dura' per sempre."

[The bridge of eternal love the legend says who unlocks the lock will have a love that lasts forever.]

The man said with a loving sweet glimmer in his eye. Bonnie thought the man had a sweet disposition about him.

Enzo laughed.

Then Bonnie asked, "What did he say?"

"Oh you know the bridge gives good luck to those touch it, especially to those who unlock the locks."

"What else did he say?"

"Oh that lovers who unlock the locks will be together forever!" Enzo said overdramatically putting his hand on his heart.

Bonnie realized her hand was resting on the bridge and it had fell on the lock, she quickly removed her hand like it was decease invested or something.

Enzo shook his head laughing.

"Mi scuzi Signor, non siamo amanti."

[Excuse me sir, we are not in love.]

The old man just smiled and said, "Basta aspettare tu tempo verra'. Questo e' cio' chela buona fortuna e' per."

(Your time will come that is what good luck is for.)

Enzo answered with a bit of a frown on and said, "Lo non sono mai stata quella fortuna."

(I have never been that lucky.)

"Sara' il miglior tipo do fortuna arriva con attesa."

[The best luck comes to those who wait.]

Enzo gave him a small smile not seeming to believe what ever the man said.

Then Bonnie poked Enzo on the arm and asked annoyed, "What did he say?"

"Oh nothing. He's just rambling."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is just going on about good luck and this bridge."

"Yeah, he is sweet but this is kind of ridiculous."

"You don't believe in good luck and true eternal love?" Enzo asked Bonnie.

"Not really. I know vampires and I am a witch. So I know magic doesn't have anything to do with love. Love is a choice. It is something that comes out of hard work. If good luck exists I think I would be getting a little more good luck then what I have been getting. My best friend is in a comma, my other best friend wants me dead, and I'm stuck here with you."

"Well, it's not so bad at least your in a beautiful country with an interesting culture to explore."

"At least there is that but still that has nothing to do with luck. Don't tell me you believe in luck?"

"I have suffered enough bad luck in my life I figure maybe it is about time for some good luck to come my way."

Bonnie laughed a little and patted him on the arm and said, "Good luck with that."

"Graci."

"So speaking of Italy and tourism. I think it is by time we go our separate ways so ciao!" She said as she exaggeratedly waved good bye.

Then she hurried her pace as she left him on the bridge. Bonnie started to speed walk so she could lose Enzo but she didn't see him behind her. That was a relief. She was ready to start her whole tourist experience.

 **A/N2: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	4. Un Nuova Amica (A New Friend)

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N: Thank you to all of those who reviewed and alerted it means so much. So I suddenly got inspiration for this one. In "Fake It Until We Make It" I talked about a poll and asked for input. I got a few votes and no one voted for this one but I did get a request and some alerts for this one. I did get the most votes for Falling In Love and I am working on that one and will be posting one for that one soon. So anyway thanks for all of your support.**

Bonnie decided to walk the streets of Florence and explore. She took the vibrancy of the city in. She walked in the town square and admired the famous statue of David. As she walked around seeing all of the different tourists and natives there enjoying the city her chest constricted. She didn't know why it was a nice fun atmosphere. Maybe it was because it was something she had plan doing with her best friends one day. One of those best friends is now in a coma and will not wake up until Bonnie dies. Bonnie could not help think about all of the fun things they would be doing together. Exploring the city wasn't quite as fun doing it all by yourself. Bonnie craved to be around people and at the same time being around a lot of people and not have her friends with her was incredibly lonely. She knew this wouldn't last forever she would soon drag Damon and Alaric out of their drunken stupors to try to get out of their heads and enjoy the sights. Then she would have to focus on the best ways to support them and help them through their grief. Bonnie sighed she needed to get out of her head. Maybe going to an art museum would give her a nice distraction.

Bonnie found the art museum. It was lovely with all of their amazing art from the Renaissance some of it took her breath away. As she was walking through getting lost in a painting she heard a bunch of giggling girls. She turned around to see a group of college girls. She could hear some of them joke around. They were a typical American group. Bonnie sighed. That was something her, Elena, and Caroline would do together. They would probably go to the museum and giggle together. Some of them would laugh and make obscene jokes and others would shush them. Bonnie noticed the girl who was shushing.

Then someone said, "Come on Sarah you don't have to be so old fashioned all of the time."

"I'm just being respectful of great art."

The girls laughed and then Sarah laughed a little too. Then they left and went down the corner where they were out of ear shot. Bonnie tried to concentrate on the art work and not be torn up about what could have been. She hated missing out on all of those fun college experiences and all of those experiences she could have had with Elena but never did and she never will. If Bonnie ever finds a guy and falls in love, Elena will never get to meet him. She will never go to her wedding, which was something the three of them all planned in detail when they were kids and they all promised to be each others Brides Maids and Maid of Honors. It hurt her just thinking about all of their childhood plans for their lives. They planned to go to Europe and explore. Italy was on top of Elena's list of places to travel to. The whole place sounded magical and romantic to her. Bonnie agreed but Paris was the one that was on top of hers to travel. They probably wouldn't get there on this little Eurotrip. Damon had told her how Paris was not that great as it was hyped up to be. It probably wouldn't be the best idea to go to the most romantic city with two guys who were grieving. It especially would be hard on Alaric. Oh well, this trip wasn't about her anyway. It's about helping Damon and Alaric.

Bonnie walked around the Museum in kind of a haze. All of the people in here were with someone, some of them silently talking to each other about the art work, there was a couple holding hands, and there friends whispering to each other. Bonnie could feel her chest tightening. She didn't have anyone to talk to. She didn't have anyone to hold her hand, or whisper to her. She was alone, even with all of these people around her. She started to remember those horrible feelings she felt in the Prison World when she was all alone when her friends had left her there and they couldn't rescue her for months. She knew thinking about that place was never a good thing. She could not think about that horrible place she had to be strong. She had to hold all of her bad feelings in and not let them escape. It was what she did. It was what she always did because she was strong. She always had to be so strong. She was kind of sick of having to be so strong.

Whatever it was tears were coming and she could not stop them. She couldn't let anyone see her. So she quickly walked to the restroom. Then she went in the stall and let it out. She let herself cry. The hot tears flowed out of her falling down her cheeks as she let herself think about Elena and what crazy fun they would have together if only she was here. She thought about them talking about career paths and help her choose what Bonnie wanted to major in since Bonnie hardly had a time to think about what she really wanted to do. She thought about them going to clubs together and being each others wing women. She thought about it all about all of the things they talked about doing. All of the things she could never ever do with her best friend. She wiped her tears off with some toilet paper. Then she flushed the toilet. She went to the mirror and looked at her bloodshot eyes. It definitely looked like she was crying. She tried wiping her eyes with a paper towel and then a girl came out behind her and said, "Here I have those tissues with the nice lotion in it."

Bonnie was embarrassed she could barely look at her. She didn't want to look at her. She wanted to run. She didn't like crying in front of people, especially perfect strangers. It made her look weak.

Then she finally turned around and saw it was that girl with the group of the college girls, the one who was shushing them.

Then Bonnie took the tissues and said, "Thanks."

She then wiped her eyes with the soft tissues.

"That does help."

"Yep. I always keep a pack in my purse. Just in case. I like to be prepared. It's a perfectionist thing."

"Yeah." Bonnie said feeling awkward.

"So I know I am just a stranger to you but do you want to talk about it? Sometimes it's fun to vent things to strangers."

"Thanks but no. I better get going." Bonnie said.

"Hey, I noticed you looking at the art work I was wondering if you wanted to look at it with me. My friends decided to go to the Town Square and pick up unsuspecting hot Italian guys. I chose to stay here so I could actually appreciate the art without a bunch of giggling girls voices in my ears." Sarah said.

Bonnie was about to dismiss her but she didn't. Having someone to talk to about the art work could keep her out of her head with all of these depressing thoughts.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

They spent the afternoon exploring the museum. They discussed all of the intricate details of all of the Master Pieces. Bonnie had fun examining them with Sarah and they even made some jokes here and there. They talked a lot about the history of it by reading the little plaques by them. Sarah was a big Art History buff and she seemed to know a lot about Italian History. It was all fascinating to Bonnie too. She had to do a lot of research from all of the crazy things that happened in Mystic Falls so her and Sarah got a long pretty well talking about researching things and history and classic art. After the museum they went to lunch. They went to a restaurant that had seats outside. It was a beautiful day.

Bonnie was laughing at a story Sarah was telling her about her friends and then Sarah looked at her phone.

"It's my friends they want me to meet them at this Mercado De Lorenzo." Sarah said.

"Lorenzo?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, it is a market place that sales fresh foods. Do you want to join us?"

"Oh. I…don't know. I don't want intrude with your friends."

"No, that's what this trip is all about. It's to explore, have new experiences, and meet new friends. What do you say?"

Bonnie thought about it. What else was she going to do, roam the city by herself until she finds Enzo and her fun little day adventure was over?

"Sure. Why not?" Bonnie said.

As they were walking to the Mercado De Lorenzo Bonnie couldn't help but ask Sarah something that was making her curious and asked, "So you're a history buff. Do you have any idea why this place is called Mercado De Lorenzo?"

Sarah's squinted her eyes probably a little taken back what was with Bonnie's random question and then she said, "Um. Actually yeah I do. They were talking about it in the guided tour. So they called him Lorenzo the Magnificent. A lot of people credit him for financing the Renaissance."

Bonnie laughed at the name Lorenzo the Magnificent. The thought of calling Enzo that made her laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just my … friend his name is Lorenzo. So it just sound funny that is all."

"Oh, are you here visiting him?"

"Oh, no he's not Italian. He's English actually. Now that I think about it. Lorenzo is more of an Italian name instead of an English one. Go figure."

Sarah stopped and stared at her.

"He's English? That really isn't a common name for a English guy."

"Is everything OK?" Bonnie asked noticing a change in Sarah's demeanor.

Sarah stood there staring at Bonnie giving her a look of her being extremely on guard. Instead of their light heartedness talking about history she looked at her very seriously and then she asked," Do you call him Lorenzo?"

"No I don't. No one does really. We all call him Enzo."

Sarah's eyes became more wide and then Bonnie looked at her and saw how afraid she looked and said, "Oh shit. You know him don't you?"

"Yeah. And you know him and know who he is or…" She looked around making sure no one was listening and said, "You know what he is."

Bonnie sighed and said, "Yes. Look, he's not really my friend. He's more of a friend of a friend."

"What friend?"

"Well I guess my friend Damon would be the only one I can say who is his friend really I mean I guess my friend Caroline would qualify too but it's just…"

Sarah's eyes grew darker and she put her hand in her bag and said, "So your friends with the girl who had a guy operate on me while I was awake and of the guy who murdered both of my parents?"

Bonnie stood there stunned.

"What? Caroline wouldn't… Oh I… look it's not."

"They didn't really do those awful things? Believe me they did. Man, I thought you were cool. That will teach me to try to make friends so quickly. What was I thinking? Don't follow me or I will vervain you. Ever since my time with Enzo I've learned to always be prepared. I have vervain syringes I always carry one with me. You never can be too careful."

"I'm not a vampire."

"I think that might actually be worse." She said and then she stormed off.

Bonnie stood there watching her leave angrily.

Bonnie shook her head feeling low. She hated that this Sarah person saw her so lowly because who her friends were. She was sure Caroline must have had her Humanity off when that happened but still how do you explain that to someone? And how could she explain the fact she was friends with guy who killed her parents? She couldn't. She hardly understood it herself. She remembered when she found out when Damon did the worst thing ever she was so disgusted. Then she realized how guilty he felt about it. Now meeting yet another one of Damon's victims it was hard to take. So much for making new friends. This sucked.

She went to the bridge the place where she and Enzo agreed they would meet when they were done. She stood there on the bridge, the so called magical lucky bridge. Lucky her ass. She was the least luckiest girl in the world. She couldn't even make one friend out of her existing friends who all had of their own crazy complication supernatural lives to deal with. Bonnie needed to get over this. She didn't travel here to make friends. She came to help Alaric and Damon grieve. Then she thought about Damon and the fact that this girl had known that Damon killed her parents. She had mentioned she was here researching something about her family. Oh no. What if she was here researching about the guy who killed her parents? She seemed to know all about vampires and how to hurt them. What if she was here to kill Damon? Uh. Not only did she lose a chance at making a new friend now she has to stop her from taking revenge on her parents murderer. That right there made her feel like crap. She didn't want to be that person but what could she do? Sit here and let this happen. She worried about what state Damon was in. She had hoped he had changed and he wouldn't attack this girl or even hurt this girl in self-defense or what ever but sadly she could not be a hundred percent sure she would be safe from Damon's wrath and that thought really sucked.

She angrily put her hands on the bridge railing.

"Careful love. You don't want to break it."

She turned around and there was Enzo in all of his vexing glory.

"This is all of your fault!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I met this girl. I thought we could be friends. We had things in common. But nooooo I can't even make one simple friend that has nothing to do with all of my crazy supernatural friends."

"A friend?"

"Yeah Sarah Nelson. Heard of her because apparently she heard of you!"

"Sarah! Sarah is here!" Enzo's eyes widened.

Then he continued, "Why would she be here?"

"I think maybe she was following us, researching Damon some how."

"No way. She promised she wouldn't." Enzo said in disbelief.

"Just because someone promises something doesn't mean a thing." Bonnie retorted.

"It does when it is for her benefit and safety. She knows researching into her biological family could only get herself killed." Enzo said panicked.

"What? Her family?" Bonnie asked confused.

"She's Damon and Stefan's only living relative. Damon killed her parents." Enzo explained.

"She's Damon's family?" Bonnie asked trying to wrap her mind around that.

"Yeah. Where is she?" Enzo asked looking worried.

"I'm not sure. She was pretty pissed off when she discovered our connection." Bonnie said.

"Where did you meet her?" Enzo asked.

"At the Art Museum."

"Good. We'll start there."

"No. I'll handle this. I'll find her. She seems to really hate vampires." Bonnie said.

"It didn't seem like you left on good terms. Sarah and I we kind of did leave on good terms. Sort of. I think she will trust me to at least keep her safe. The last thing I've done was try to keep her away from all of this." Enzo explained.

"Why? Why did you try to protect her?" Bonnie asked still trying to wrap her mind around all of this.

Enzo shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose it was because I felt guilty for bringing her into the mess that eventually put her in so much danger. It's a long pathetic story that started with me wanting revenge on Stefan for having everything I wanted."

"So this is all your fault." Bonnie said.

"Damon isn't exactly blameless in this either."

Bonnie looked down solemnly and said, "I know."

"Come on. We don't have time to lose we must find her and get her far away from Damon. Do you disagree?" Enzo asked.

"No. Lets go." Bonnie said.

They spent the afternoon following the clues to find Sarah. First they went to the Museum and asked the workers there about Sarah. Enzo used compulsion to find out they were part of College Study Abroad program. Then they were able to find information about what Hotel they were staying at. Bonnie was nervous about it. She hardly thought this would work. If they did find Sarah. What then? Could she try to convince her not to try to kill Damon? Did she have the right? She hated this but at the very least she had to help keep her safe. She was surprised that Enzo was so keen on it. Maybe he had a thing for her or something. She didn't know she never really saw him do anything to keep someone safe that didn't benefit him other then him staying here to keep her safe from Damon.

Then they found her in her hotel room and Sarah said, "Oh, hell. What are you two doing here?"

Then Enzo asked, "I should ask you the same thing. It is kind of coincidence you are here."

"I am here on a Study Abroad trip." Sarah said.

"Really? Is that all? Sarah, you promised me. Do I need to compel you after all." Enzo said clearly upset.

"You can't I'm on vervain and if you even think about it I will stab you with a vervain syringe in your eye. I swear." Sarah threatened him.

"I mean you no harm. You know that." Enzo said.

Sarah nodded and she said, "I know. It is a coincidence that we all ended up in the same place."

"It is?" Enzo asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"I am here with my…friend." He said referring to Bonnie.

"She said you weren't really friends. Instead she's friends with the girl who had a guy perform surgery on me and the guy who killed my parents." Sarah replied.

"You promised you wouldn't look in your history." Enzo said disappointed.

"I am not looking into Damon and Stefan. I was looking into the Salvatores before they came to the Americas, when they lived in Italy. I'm pretty sure that was before those brothers were even born." Sarah explained.

"It still seems like you had to do some research on them." Enzo pointed out.

"I don't want anything to do with them. This is just a history finding trip. That is all." Sarah said.

"So you don't know." Enzo said thinking out loud.

"Know what?" Sarah asked.

"That Damon is here." Enzo said.

Sarah's eyes widened.

"I take that as a no. Look, I'll make all the arrangements so you can leave tonight. You can go anywhere you wish on me but you can't stay here. Obviously you can't stay here." Enzo said.

"Yeah. You've been oftly silent in all of this." Sarah said focusing on Bonnie.

"There isn't much else to say. You should take Enzo's advice and leave it may not be safe." Bonnie said.

"It may not be?" Sarah repeated in wonder.

"Look, Damon is my friend and I know he has done horrible unforgivable things." Bonnie said.

"And yet you forgive him." Sarah pointed out still pissed.

"It is not my place to forgive him for what he did to you. But he is my friend. So it would be best for you to leave. It would be safer." Bonnie said.

"Do you think he will hurt me? Do you think he has changed?" Sarah asked.

"I would love to say yes. All I can say is I hope he would. And I do think he has it in him to change and make the right choice this time but I couldn't say I am completely sure you would be safe." Bonnie admitted.

"At least your honest. I don't want to have to worry about my crazy vampire ancestor but I am not leaving." Sarah said stubborningly standing her ground.

"Why not?" Enzo asked vehemently not pleased.

"Because I am not here because of him. I am here to have fun with my friends, to enjoy my summer, and to learn a bit about my long ancestry. I could forgo the last one but I am not leaving because some Ass who killed my parents is in the same city as me. If anyone should leave it should be him."

"I agree." Bonnie said.

"Good. I trust you won't tell him where I am." Sarah said.

"We won't but why would you stay here? We know where you are." Bonnie said.

"I trust Enzo will keep me safe." Sarah said looking at Enzo.

Enzo shrugged not thrilled with development but then said, "Fine, just be on guard. We'll get him out of here."

"Good."

Damon was being stubborn and difficult to try to convince to leave.

"Come on Damon. Trust me I have a good reason for us to leave. It is for the best that we go to our next part of the trip." Bonnie said.

"Something is up. What is it? And why are you and Enzo suddenly getting along?" Damon asked suspicious.

"We just agree on this one thing." Enzo said.

"Yep." Bonnies said.

He looked between the two and said, "Bull shit. Tell me what is going on. Now."

Bonnie sighed.

"Fine."

Enzo looked at her with warning eyes.

"Look. I won't tell him where she is. I do trust him this much."

Enzo still wasn't entirely convinced but he didn't stop her from talking.

Bonnie said," Remember when you told me about the worst thing you ever did."

"Yes?"

"Well it turns out the baby that you thought you….well she survived Stefan hid her from you and she is here. So we can't be here."

Damon blinked.

"Say what now?" Damon asked.

"Don't make me say it again but you see now why we have to leave."

"I see. And is she here to have her revenge?" Damon asked.

"No she was searching about her ancestors before they arrived." Bonnie said.

Damon looked into space reflective and said, "I see. So invite her here."

"Excuse me!" Enzo and Bonnie said at the same time baffled by Damon's response.

Then they looked at each other a bit awkwardly and then Bonnie said, "You really think that is a good idea."

"It is what Elena would want."

"What?"

"Come on it is just the impossible sappy thing she would do. She would say I would regret it forever if I didn't at least try. I mean know it is impossible for this girl to forgive me but I could at least give her the information she is looking for. It is the very least I could do for her. I won't even be here if you don't trust me. You could set up a time for her to come over and see the library that includes a history of my family spanning to the Renaissance."

"The Renaissance?"

"Yep. My family is a record keeping family." Damon said.

Enzo looked at him for a long time and he said, "So you won't be here when she comes."

"I can't be moping here forever. Elena wouldn't want that. She would want me to be living and I know Bon-Bon was planning to drag me out to see the sights at some point. So might as well start tomorrow or the next day right?"

Bonnie gawked at him.

"Bon it hurts this surprises you. Did you actually think I would hurt her?"

"I didn't want to." Bonnie said.

"Well, that's something." Damon said.

"I had hope though." Bonnie said.

"Well, good, as long as there's hope." Damon said a little cheery.

Bonnie gave him a small smile and she said, "OK, then. I'll make our plans."

Then Enzo said, "And I will give Sarah the message. It isn't a guarantee she will take the offer but I will deliver the message."

"I'll go with you." Bonnie suggested.

"It's OK Bonnie. She trusts me." Enzo said.

Bonnie nodded for some reason that fact did bother her but she couldn't put her finger on why.

 **A/N2: Sarah kind of puts a whole new life into this. I always liked Sarah and was sad we didn't get more of her or that she didn't stay on the show. There was so much potential there for some really good story. And I was sooooo sad of how she came back. So this is my way to explore how that would go but do not worry I am not going to let her take this story over. It is still Bonenzo's story and this way Bonnie gets to see another side of Enzo. At this point she still doesn't have that great of an image of him. Seeing how Enzo is with Sarah will definitely spark something in Bonnie. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


	5. Lo Sperro Troppo

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed, faved, and followed this it means a lot.**

Bonnie had the whole day planned. She was going to make sure that Damon had a great day out. She was going to keep him away from the house so that Sarah could go and do as much research as she wanted to and it was going to be a great day. Bonnie tried to get her and Damon out in plenty of time before Sarah arrived but it didn't work. Sarah arrive early. Bonnie held onto Damon's arm trying to pull him along so they could leave quickly as Sarah greeted Enzo with a small smile. Sarah couldn't look at Damon and Damon just stood there staring at her. Sarah moved her head and then Enzo coughed relieving the tension, "Come here love, I'll show you where the library is."

"Thanks."

Sarah said while moving her hair behind her ear and then she took Enzo's hand while he led her to the library. Bonnie just stared at them as they went into the house.

"Is everything OK there Bon-Bon?" Damon asked.

"Yep. It's peachy." Bonnie said as she put on her fake smile.

"Lets go then. The city awaits."

"Yep."

She actually had a good day out exploring Florence with Damon. They had fun going to some of the Museums. When they roamed the city Bonnie tried talking about how the whole Sarah situation made him feel and when he kept on changing the subject she then tried to talk about how he was doing with grieving Elena. He changed the subject with trying to figure out with why did seeing Sarah with Enzo upset her. She told him that it didn't she was fine with the fact that Enzo and Sarah got along. She really was. Then she admitted maybe she was just a little peeved that when she finally made a new friend it came with these complications and that Sarah trusted freaking Enzo and yet she was still mad at Bonnie for simply being friends with Damon and Caroline. OK she understood why but why did she like and trust Enzo? Damon laughed.

"You know what Bon-Bon. I think your jealous."

"What? Me jealous. I don't get jealous. What do I have to be jealous of anyway?"

"Oh I don't know maybe Enzo."

Bonnie laughed a loud long sardonic laugh.

"Please Enzo. I don't want Enzo."

"No but maybe you are jealous that Enzo gets to be friends with Sarah just when you thought you could be friends. You are mad that despite his rocky past that a girl as cool as Sarah would be friends with someone like Enzo." Damon said.

"How do you know Sarah is cool?"

"Please, she is related to me. She is going to get the cool gene."

Bonnie sighed, "Maybe your right. I mean I just don't get why she trusts him so much."

"I don't know maybe she sees that devotedly loyal hopelessly romantic thing he has about him."

"Really? That is what you see in him?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie do you really even know him? You haven't gave him a chance maybe it is by the time that you did. I mean if it was possible for me and you to be friends then anything is possible. Right?"

"Right."

Bonnie thought that they would arrive in plenty of time after Sarah would leave but they weren't so lucky. They were both in the library laughing. Sarah was laughing pretty loudly and Enzo was giving out a deep chuckle. It was a kind of chuckle she has yet to hear from him. It wasn't sarcastic or sardonic it was him just simply enjoying himself. His whole face lit up and he had a twinkle in his eye. Bonnie has never seen him like that before and it kind of infuriated her that Sarah caused him to laugh like that but she didn't know why.

"Oh your back." Enzo said as he looked at Bonnie as she entered the library.

Then Sarah looked at her watch, "Time must fly when your having fun."

She then lightly touched Enzo on the arm.

Bonnie's eyes were fixated on Sarah's hand on Enzo's biscep she could see pretty well through his t-shirt.

Then Damon spoke which surprised her since she forgot Damon was in the room.

Damon said, "Well, you could stay for dinner if you wanted."

Everyone looked at Damon surprised.

Then Sarah looked down awkwardly and said, "Honestly, I don't think I'm ready for that but thanks for the look at the research. It was enlightening."

"Yeah, Salvatore's are never boring that's for sure." Damon said trying to keep things light.

"Yep." Sarah said unable to look directly at Damon.

Then Enzo chimed in and said, "Well I'll see you off then."

Sarah nodded and then they both left the library Bonnie watched them both as they left. She didn't know why seeing them together bothered her so much.

Then Damon said, "Bon-Bon. Earth to Bon-Bon."

"I'm here. I'll be right back."

"OK then don't do anything I would do." Damon said jokingly.

Bonnie took a breath and went after them. She didn't know what she was going to say but she felt like she needed to say something.

She caught Enzo coming in.

"You said your good bye's already?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. She's still there if you wanted to talk to her." Enzo said.

"Oh, yeah. OK." Bonnie said unsettled as she talked to Enzo. Why was he being so nice? It made her really suspicious of him.

She went out there as Sarah was getting in her car.

Then Sarah turned to Bonnie.

"Oh, hey Bonnie."

"Hey, Sarah look I am really sorry about how things got so weird."

"No I'm sorry. It's not your fault who your friends are. I mean I can't judge you on your friends. It was all so shocking you know." Sarah said.

"Yeah, I know." Bonnie agreed.

"So we should hang out. Me and my friends are going clubbing tomorrow night. Do you want to join us?"

"Uh. Sure. Sounds fun."

"Good. From what Enzo tells me you need some fun in your life." Sarah said.

That made Bonnie fold her arms and asked," What did Enzo tell you exactly?"

"He told me about that messed up sleeping curse thing. That really sucks. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Bonnie said.

"You must really trust Damon to spend all of this time with him even though he probably wants you…"

Bonnie cut her off, "I do. We're friends. It's a tough situation but we went through a lot together and I…despite it all I still trust him."

"That's how I feel about Enzo. I know he's a vampire and everything and he didn't start with the best intentions but he has my back and I trust him to have it. And it helps that he's so attractive and that accent it's to die for." Sarah said while smiling and laughing a little.

"Yeah, he's …not bad." Bonnie said feeling a little awkward while saying it. She didn't know why.

Sarah laughed, "OK. Whatever you say. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you."

When she went back inside she knew she should have felt a lot better about the situation. This complication didn't stop her from making a friend or going out there and trying to have some fun. She should be happy about the situation. It was a good thing that Sarah trusted Enzo but the whole situation unsettled her. Enzo still unsettled her. He was in the kitchen cooking and she could not help but watch him get into it.

Then she said, "I never would expect to see a vampire so into cooking."

"Yes, well. It's a shame to go to Italy and not enjoy the culinary pleasures they have to offer." He said and then he licked some tomato sauce off of his finger.

Bonnie bit her lip.

Then Enzo took the wooden spoon offering it to her and said, "Here try some."

Bonnie reluctantly took the spoon from him and hesitantly tasted it. It was like an explosion in her mouth she could not help but moan a little at how amazing it tasted.

"Oh my…how did you learn how to cook like this?" Bonnie asked.

"It was the Italian line cook when I was young when I was in the orphanage. I used to think he was my father."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because his name was Lorenzo."

"Oh. Yeah, that is more of an Italian name isn't it."

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, he certainly taught you how to cook well. That's for sure." Bonnie said and then she took another bite of the sauce.

"Thanks."

"So you never lost your taste for food after you turned into a vampire?" Bonnie asked.

"No. After spending so much time being tortured I learned to enjoy the simple pleasures in life." Enzo said.

Bonnie looked at him like she was really seeing him and she said, "I know what you mean."

"You would wouldn't you." Enzo said gazing at her deep in thought.

"Yeah, that is what this trip was all about. I mean yeah, I'm here to help Damon and Alaric but I made a promise to myself after I got my second or third chance at life to really find lots of opportunities to enjoy it."

"Italy is a good place to start that." Enzo said.

Then Bonnie asked," Have you been here before?"

"I found myself exploring here before the second World War."

"Ah. Any fun stories?" Bonnie asked intrigued.

"Not really."

"Oh come on. There has to be at least one fun story."

He sighed, "I came here looking for Lorenzo the Italian line cook and his family. I thought maybe he would know a little bit about my parents and why they left. I was his name sake after all. He didn't. It turned out he was just there when they left me there when I was three. I didn't even have a name so he named me after him."

"Oh. So not a fun story."

"I'm afraid I don't have a lot of those." Enzo said staring at the food.

"I guess this trip could be your fun story."

"I hope so." Enzo said.

Bonnie looked him again surprised at herself for saying it and said, "I really hope so too."

 **A/N2: Thanks for reading let me know what you think. I don't know why I'm getting so in to writing this since Bonenzo are so amazing in the show. This season has shown them getting more and more epic! And it looks like their headed for Paris woot woot! I just like to think about my babies and how they could have gotten together sooner.**


End file.
